So Wrong It's Right
by Marissalyn
Summary: A crossover of tvd and pll. Ezra x Caroline. What if Mystic Falls needed a new english teacher and his name was Mr.Fitz? Caroline meets Ezra the same way Aria had met him. think of it as Caroline is Aria.


Caroline leaned back against the wall as she sat on the window seat overlooking her back yard. She was engrossed in a Saks catalogue with a mug of tea by her side. As she flipped the page with the tip of her index finger she heard a knock on the glass. She looked up to see Matt Donovan standing on the opposite side of the window in her backyard. He waved slightly as she dog-eared the page she was on and stood up, smoothing her shirt down and sipping the last of her tea before resting it in the sink before opening the glass door to her backyard. "Hey." Matt said as he stepped into her living room. "Hi." Matt was her neighbor but that didn't stop him from being the boy next door kind of guy.

"My car's in the shop and I have football practice. I could walk it or call Tyler but I wanted to see you." He looked up at her nervously. "You want me to give you a ride?" "Please?" She looked him over, his blonde hair nicely combed, wearing his red letterman jacket and jeans with a scuffed up pair of black chucks. His duffel bag hung from his shoulder as he stood there, pleading with his big baby blues. Caroline sighed, "Fine." "Thank you. I'll make it up to you." She nodded her head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." she grabbed her bag and keys off of the counter and headed towards the door, Matt trailing behind.

As she pulled up to the curb nearest the football field she turned to look at Matt as he grinned, "Thanks." "Sure, what time should I come back to pick you up?" "Four." Caroline nodded her head as he climbed from the car and headed towards the bleachers. Caroline pulled away from the curb and headed for the grill for dinner. She parked her car and headed inside the dimly lit bar to find two middle aged men sitting at a booth and one guy maybe 22 at the most sitting at the bar staring off into space, a glass in hand. Figures there weren't many people there; it was only two-thirty pm on a Wednesday. School started next week and then she would be starting her junior year of high school, meaning she was yet to turn 17. She sat down at the bar as the bar tender came over, "Can I have a cheese burger?" she asked calmly as he nodded his head, "Sure." Just than the song 'Best of me' came on.

"I love this song." She mumbled as she taps her fingers on the counter top. "Sum 41." Caroline looked up to see the guy that was sitting at the bar four stools away was looking at her, "Excuse me?" she asked as he continued, "The band that sings this song, Sum 41." Caroline smiled, "How did you know that?" he stood, sliding his cup down the length of the bar, sitting down beside her, "They're only the best band ever." Caroline grinned, "I'm Caroline." "Ezra." He held out his hand as she took it. "So Caroline are you a student or?" Caroline gulped slightly, "Yeah, you?" He smiled, "No, not anymore anyways, I graduated this past summer." Caroline nodded as he continued, "What's your major?" Caroline smiled, "Well I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking about becoming a journalist." Ezra smiled, "And you? What was your major?" she asked. "Oh, English. I'm a teacher now actually; I'm going to be an English teacher starting Wednesday." Caroline smiled as Ezra placed his hand over hers on the bar, "I'd like to get to know you better Caroline." She looked up at him, biting her lip slightly, "I'd like to learn more about you too."

Next thing Caroline knew, they were in the girl's bathroom, her sitting on the sink with Ezra's tongue down her throat. The bar tender came back out with Caroline's burger to find her gone and Ezra's drink empty with a twenty underneath. Caroline pulled back gasping for breath as her phone went off, her screen lit up with Matt's name written in big bold letters. Ezra went in for another kiss as Caroline said in-between kisses, "I have to go." He looked at her phone, "Can I at least have your number?" Caroline smiled, nodding her head, "Give me your phone." He wrenched it out of his jean pocket. They swapped phones, putting in each other's numbers. She kissed him once more as she jumped down from the sink, "I'll text you." He called after her as she left the bar, trying to smooth down her hair.

Caroline looked herself over in the mirror, her lips were slightly swollen but not noticeable. Matt climbed into the passenger seat, "Thanks for picking me up." "Yup." She pulled away from the curb, driving home. Once in front of Matt's house Matt turned to her, "Seriously, thank-you." "Any- Matt kissed her then, a light peck on the lips, "Time." Caroline finished. Matt left before she could tell him that he shouldn't have done that. She pulled into her garage and entered the house, walking up to her room to get a text from Ezra, 'When can I see you again?'

…..

This is my first cross over and I hope you liked it. Leave me a review if you'd like. The song for this chapter is 'Best of me' by Sum 41. Thanks for reading!

Stay Beautiful!

Xoxo-Marissa


End file.
